Eva Parents
by gunman
Summary: A triple-Eva synch test allows Yui to take matters into her own hands to use the pilots DNA to create grandchildren for herself. Story idea from 1v2. Chapter 2 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

_**EVA PARENTS**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: Desperate for grandchildren, and her sons happiness, Yui takes matters into her own hands and uses Eva to create grandchildren using Shinji's, Rei's and Asuka's DNA.

Author's Notes: This idea came from 1v2, someone who apparently likes my writing style and suggested this idea for a possible write-up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Pilot Parents**

In the vast expanse that was the mind scape of Evangelion Unit 01, the brilliant and beautiful Yui Ikari floated through the LCL filled world as if it were water itself. Her mind tinged as she felt the familiar presence of her loving son.

_Shinji is here._ Yui thought as she flew through the vastness of Unit 01e of Unit 01 and came to the area where she could see her beloved son preforming yet another synch test. It had been three days since the battle against the Seventh Angel, and after being repaired, the Eva was now being tested.

As she watched her son preform his synch test, floating around him like a ghost, she felt a stab of sadness go through her.

_I wish there was some way I could help him. He seems so lonely_. She thought as she watched her son concentrate on his test. _It's a family he really wants. Yes, I can see my Shinji being a better father than Gendo. And it's not that I wouldn't mind some grandchildren. Let's see...._ she thought, peering into her son's mind. _...he likes that Rei girl.... and he likes Kyoko's daughter.... though judging from these memories Asuka probably wouldn't want to have a child with my son. And he has feelings for his guardian, Misato, though not of a romantic nature. Hmm? What's this? They're doing a synchronization test with all three pilots using Unit 01? This could be my chance! _

Having spent years inside the Eva, Yui had been able to master manipulating the environment to her will. Yui focused on the Eva and the LCL that surrounded and filled Shinji, carefully extracting his DNA from his exposed hair and skin.

The process was a slow one, and Yui was thankful for the rather long time required for a synch test. But eventually, Shinji was done, and the entry plug was reset for the next occupant.

That occupant was Rei Ayanami.

However, once she got in the entry plug and Yui was able to connect to her, she gasped when she realized exactly what she was.

_She's a genetic clone of myself and the Angel Lilith?_ Yui gasped. _Damn it, Gendo, what the hell were you thinking?!! At least he hasn't done anything of a sexual nature with her, but... how will she be able to give Shinji a child.... unless I can change that._ she thought again as she peered deeper into Rei's mind._ No real emotional attachment to my husband... no 'physical tampering' that I can see. No blocked memories or anything.... and she has deep hidden feelings for my Shinji. Excellent._

As with Shinji, Yui managed to slowly extract the necessary DNA from Rei, via her exposed hair and face, but also left a small genetic marker within her DNA which she hoped would have unique consequences for the girl. Once again she was grateful that the synch tests took a while. When she had all that she needed, it was time for Rei to be finished.

The last pilot, one Asuka Langley Sohryu, got into the entry plug after Rei and began her own test. And as she synched with Unit 01, Yui looked into her mind as well.

_God! Such an ego. I didn't know Kyoko's daughter was so proud... even without her around. But... there is potential. Strong, intelligent, fearless.... to a point. She is attracted to Shinji, but appears to be in denial about it. Guess we'll have to do something about that. _She thought.

Like Shinji and Rei, Yui extracted the necessary DNA from Asuka, ending when her own time limit with Unit 01 was finished.

Holding the three DNA strands close to her, Yui waited patiently until everyone was gone for the night, before preforming an experiment of her own.

Manipulating the necessary DNA parts to manifest themselves into the parts she needed was easy. It was the last critical stage that she took her time preforming.

_Alright then. One part male sperm cell.... one part female egg.... mix them together.... and voila! Instant baby!_ Yui said as the extracted DNA samples were brought together to preform the very task she desired. _And now for the other one. One part male sperm cell.... one part female egg... mixed together... add just the right amount of hormone's... and wham! Baby number 2!_ Yui smiled as she held up the two glowing spheres as if they were crystal balls, one blue and one red, to indicate which mother they had come from. _And thanks to the advanced biological environment provided by EVA 01, my grandchildren's development will be faster than normal. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV, Two Months Later, four days after the Tenth Angel battle)

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ritsuko? I mean it's Saturday!" Misato whined as she trudged into the Synchronization Training Center of Central Dogma, with three teenage pilots behind her.

"Yes I'm sure, and I don't care if it's Saturday! If I don't get a day off, you don't get a day off, Misato!" Ritsuko hissed at the woman.

The three Bridge Bunnies were at their consoles ready to preform the necessary tests.

"Then why did the rest of us have to come here?" Asuka whined, equally upset at being in at NERV when she didn't have to be. "I mean... it's only baka-Shinji's Eva that's acting glitchy."

"So what is the problem here, Ritz?" Misato asked.

"For the last two months, every time Shinji synched with his EVA, the Magi has been gradually detecting a change in the life-support system. As if there were more than one person inside the EVA whenever Shinji was inside. The last test confirmed a definite additional presence, though there is none to speak of." the faux-blond explained.

"So? Maybe the system's glitchy." Misato interjected as Shinji brought her a cup of coffee. "Thank's Shinji-kun."

"The system isn't _glitchy_, Misato! We've ran a dozen computer systems checks this month alone. There isn't any way we're wrong about this." Ritsuko said.

"But you don't know what the problem **is**!" Misato shot back.

"That's what Shinji is going to find out for us." Ritsuko said, instructing Shinji to then get his plugsuit on and get in his Eva.

Shinji did as ordered, not seeing much reason to argue with a superior officer.

However, about half-way into the first hour, the EVA started to convulse, like it was about to throw-up. The electrical systems spark and all communication with the EVA is lost.

"What happened?" Misato asked.

"I don't know, ma'am! We're working on the problem!" Makoto shouted as his hands danced over the controls.

Two minutes later, the audio starts to work.

"Shinji? Shinji-kun? Are you alright?" Misato shouted into the mic.

(Uh... yes, Misato. I'm fine. I think.) Shinji replied through the speaker.

"You think?" Asuka asked.

(Uh... can you guys see me on camera?) Shinji asked.

"No. The video signal's scrambled." Misato said, turning to Ritsuko who was apparently working on the problem alongside Maya. "Why? Is something wrong?"

(You could say that.) Shinji said, right before...

(Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

The group looked at each other in surprise. Even Rei looked shocked.

"Shinji? Was that.... a baby cry?" Misato asked.

(Yes.) Shinji replied.

"Not your best impression, baka." Asuka said.

(That wasn't me, Asuka. Shhh. Shhh. It's alright.) Shinji said.

"Ikari-kun, who are you talking to?" Rei asked.

(The two babies in here with me.) He stated.

"Eject the plug. I'm going down there!" Misato said to Makoto as she ran out.

"I will accompany you." Rei said, following the woman.

"Hey! Wait For Me!" Asuka shouted as she ran after them.

Shinji's entry plug is ejected from the Eva as everyone arrives at see what is going on, only to gasp in shock when they see Shinji Ikari emerge.... with two babies in his arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Ritsuko's Lab)

"What do you mean you don't know?!!" Misato snapped at the woman.

"Misato, for the last time, I don't know!" Ritsuko said, giving the baby girl a physical examination on the exam-table.

"You're a scientist. Aren't you supposed to have a theory?" Misato asked.

"Immaculate conception." Ritsuko said, not looking up at her friend.

"Ha. Ha." the purple-haired woman weakly chuckled.

"You asked. But if you want a better explanation, leave me alone and let me get on with this examination." Ritsuko said and then went over to a small table that had several instruments on it.

"It's nothing that's going to hurt them, is it, Ritsuko-san?" Shinji asked, standing behind the two babies.

"I shouldn't think so." she said as flicked the syringe in her hands. "Shinji, hold the boy, will you?"

Shinji picked up the baby boy and held him tightly as Ritsuko drew some blood.

Naturally the baby cried.

"Shh. Shhhh. It's alright. It's over now." Shinji cooed as he rocked the baby gently.

Misato smiled as she watched Shinji and the baby.

"Now it's time for the other one." Ritsuko said, picking up another syringe.

However, the baby girl doesn't like being handled by Misato or Ritsuko, so Shinji hands the boy to Rei so that he can comfort the girl. However, the boy cries in Rei's arms, so she hands him to Asuka, which causes him to stop crying, which shocks the redhead. It takes both Shinji and Rei to calm the baby girl down as Ritsuko draws blood from her.

"Here, baka!" Asuka said, practically shoving the baby into Shinji's arms.

"Easy, Asuka, He's just a baby." Shinji said, cradling the baby.

"I don't handle little kids." she scoffed.

While Ritsuko ran the blood-tests, Shinji and Rei had taken to comforting the babies. The Bridge Bunnies eventually came in to see the babies, but Shinji and Rei continued to hold them as they were fawned over. While this was going on, Misato was watching and noticing that the babies seem to respond more to Shinji and the girls. The female baby responded better to Shinji and Rei, while the male baby responded better to Shinji and Asuka.

_Wonder what the connection is?_ Misato thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Two hours later)

"Well?" Misato asked as Ritsuko reviewed the last bits of data, at the same time Shinji, Rei, Asuka, the Bridge Bunnies and the babies returned from lunch.

"Well..... I don't know how to tell you this... but..." Ritsuko said.

"But what?" Misato asked.

"But..... these babies are Shinji's, Asuka's and Rei's children."

"WHAT?!!!!" the group gasped.

"The boy possesses a combined DNA signature as that of Shinji and Asuka. The girl possesses the combined DNA signature of Shinji and Rei. It's almost as if Shinji had sex with both Rei and Asuka and they gave birth to a girl and boy, respectively." Ritsuko explained.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!" Asuka shouted.

"Yeah! I'd remember have sex with two beautiful young women." Shinji said.

Rei looked at Shinji and blushed. _Ikari-kun think's I am beautiful?_

"Alright, Ritz! Start Talking! Or better yet, Start Thinking!" Misato snapped.

Ritsuko ruffled her hair and scratched her head, literally racking her brain searching for an answer.

"These unusual anomalies started two months after all three pilots had their joint synch test with Unit 01. It's... possible... that during the synch tests, the EVA absorbed parts of the pilots DNA and somehow combined them into... these two children." she said.

"But that's impossible! Why would the Eva do that? And doesn't it take nine months for a baby to be... created?" Misato asked.

"8-to-9 months inside a human, yes, but the EVA's are not a standard incubation chamber. You've seen it heal itself in battle, right?" Ritsuko said.

"Right." Misato agreed.

"That accelerated healing, under extreme circumstances, could possibly manifest itself in the form of a... well, an artificial womb of sorts... which obviously did the job in 8 weeks as opposed to 8 months. Though I don't know why eight instead of nine." Ritsuko groaned as she ran over the info on her computer.

"So... these babies are Shinji's.... and Asuka's and Rei's. Are you sure?" Maya asked.

"Yes. I am." Ritsuko said.

"Well... then I guess.... congratulations are in order Shinji. It's twins!" Misato said.

"I.... I.... I mean.... I don't...." Shinji started to babble.

Rei just stared at the cooing little girl in her arms.

_This is my child.... with Shinji-kun. _She thought as she noticed the slight resemblance the girl had between herself and Shinji.

For the first time in her life, Rei felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and protectiveness. As if she finally had a purpose in her life other than piloting.

Asuka, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

"No. No! I Can't!" Asuka gasped as she started to back out of the room.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked the girl.

"I... I'm not ready to be a mother! I... I can't do this!" the redhead said as she pulled back and ran out of the room.

"Misato?" Shinji asked, looking at his guardian for some help.

"I'll talk to her. In the meantime, I suggest you take these kids home and... take care of them."

A thought entered Rei's head as she spoke up. "Ikari-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I do not believe that my apartment is appropriate for this child, so..." she started to say.

"Yes, you can come stay with us." Shinji said, knowing full well what she meant.

"Really?" she asked, shocked he would agree so readily.

"Of course. I mean... I don't see why you stayed there in the first place." he said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato drives the teenage parents to her apartment and then goes to find Asuka. However, after they got to Shinji's place, the babies started crying.

"What do you think is wrong?" Rei asked, holding the girl.

"I don't know. Maybe they're hungry." Shinji said, holding the boy.

With her right hand, Rei undoes her shirt, opens it, and lifts up her bra, bringing the baby girl closer so as to allow her to suck on her breast.

"REI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shinji shouts in shock and turns away, blushing heavily.

"Is this not how mothers feed their children?" Rei asked casually as the baby continued to suckle.

"Uh.... well yeah, but... I mean... do you have any milk?" Shinji asked, practically glowing at the image.

"I do not believe I am lactating." she said.

"Then why are you doing that?" Shinji asked, still holding the boy tightly.

"Because while I have no experience as a mother, I am well-read in how a mother acts to care for her child." she explained.

"Oh boy." he groaned. "Uh... Rei? Maybe you should make a run to the store. Here, I'll make a list." he said as he sat the baby on the table, took out a pad and pen and started writing.

"Very well." Rei said, buttoning up her shirt after having the baby release her.

"Uh.... can you pay for this? I'm not sure I have much money." Shinji said, handing the list to the blue-haired girl.

"I will charge it to NERV, using my identification card." Rei said, handing the girl over to Shinji and taking the list.

"You can do that?" Shinji asked, gently rocking the baby girl.

"You did not know?" Rei asked, heading to the door.

"I... never thought about it before." Shinji said.

Rei thought that it was better that she go, since the babies seemed to respond better to Shinji alone. She wondered if Shinji sensed the same thing about the babies as she did.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Let's see... four packs of diapers, four canisters of baby formula, milk bottles, a couple of baby outfits, antiseptic wipes, baby powder, pacifiers, baby toys, teething rings, socks, and blankets." the clerk said, ringing up the items.

"Thank you." Rei said, paying for the items with her NERV ID.

"So, are these for your little sister?" the clerk asked as a stock boy helped Rei bag her items.

"No. They are for my baby." Rei said, shocking the pair.

"But.... aren't you a little young to have a child?" the clerk asked as Rei pulled a backpack filled with items onto her shoulders.

"Yes. I am." she said without emotion and left the store, backpack and bags-in-hand as she left.

"And here I thought the days of teenage pregnancies were over." the clerk said as the stock boy nodded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ, Eva Cages)

Gendo Ikari stared at the massive synthetic tomb of his wife.

"I don't know why you have done this, Yui. I don't know how. But I cannot allow these children to interfere with the scenario. I will have the babies removed from pilot custody and placed in foster care. There must be no interference with..." he said, but paused as he heard a deep rumbling roar and saw the massive purple right hand explode from the LCL lake and wrap around his body.

"_**GRRRRRRR NO**_!" the deep, almost animalistic roar reverberated through the cages.

"Yu–Yui!!" Gendo gasped as the large purple hand squeezed down upon the man.

Gendo felt his bones snap as the Eva spoke again.

"_**MY.... GRAND.... CHILD....REN**_!!!" the Eva growled before tossing Gendo across the bay and slamming him into a steel wall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei returned with the supplies and Shinji took to making the formula for the children.

While Shinji did that, Rei did her best to clean the children and put them into their new outfits.

Within a few minutes, Shinji and Rei were sitting in the living room with their babies, feeding them with the freshly made formula.

Off to the side, PenPen just watched the strange scene. He was glad to at least get his fish and beer before the blue-haired girl had returned and all attention was turned back to the small versions of his caretakers.

"Rei?" Shinji asked, while feeding the boy.

"Yes, Ikari-kun?" Rei asked, while feeding the girl.

"These are our children, right?"

"According to Dr Akagi, yes."

"Then.... we should think up names for them." he said.

Rei actually pondered that idea as her baby continued to feed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV, the next day)

Word of Gendo's injuries, with included broken bones and a concussion-induced coma, sub-commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki was quickly put into command of NERV. Not that he liked the idea, but it was the most logical course of action. No word had come as to how he had been injured, though the betting pool of NERV was putting it's money on the Eva being responsible.

As Kouzou's first act as the new commander, he gives Shinji and Rei a raise so as to take care of their new children. Asuka doesn't receive one since she refused to preform the same duty.

Furthermore, Shinji and Rei were allowed to stay home so as to better take care of their children.

Section 2 eventually located Asuka, at Hikari Horaki's house, and informed Misato.

Misato's orders were to just watch her, but not bring her in.

"But... isn't that a little extreme?" Shinji asked, once he heard about the situation after he and Rei were called in to NERV. Along with their children.

"Not really. If you and Rei wish to care for these children, and as their situation falls under unusual circumstances, then I see no reason to deny you the chance to do so. And besides, if you are capable of piloting giant robots against the Angels, then you are more than capable of raising your own children." Commander Fuyutsuki said.

"Thank you, sir." Shinji said with a bow.

"Of course... we're going to have to find a suitable babysitter for them when you are piloting." Misato said.

The group looked at each other, trying to figure out a solution to that problem. However, they all had the same thought.

"I'M NOT DRAWING STRAWS!!!" the Bridge Bunnies, Kaji and Ritsuko shouted.

"Oh, brother!" Fuyutsuki groaned.

"Well, it's not like Kaji does anything important around here." Misato said.

"Now wait a minute!" Kaji gasped.

"Well, I'm not fishing for names out of a hat!" Maya shouted.

That actually got Misato to thinking.

"That reminds me, Shinji-kun." Misato said to the boy.

"Yes, Misato?" Shinji asked.

"What are you going to name them?" she asked.

Shinji and Rei looked at each other and then turned back to Misato.

"Actually, we have thought up two good names." Shinji said.

"Really? What?" Ritsuko asked, curiously.

"Well, I named the boy 'Amwolf Sohryu Ikari'." Shinji said.

"And I named the girl 'Yukiko Ayanami Ikari'." Rei said.

"Amwolf?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"That's German for _Eagle Wolf_." Misato said.

"Eagle. Wolf. Strong, fast, fierce, and intimidating creatures. Kinda like Asuka." Kaji said.

"And Yukiko?" Makoto asked.

"You named her _Snow Child_?" Shigeru asked.

The group smiled. Mostly at the fact that Rei, who looked like a 'snow maiden' with her pale skin and blue hair, had chosen the name.

"I think those are good names." Misato approved.

"But we need to make it official." Shinji said.

"Of course. Come with me." Misato said, leading the pair out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Hospital Clerk's Office)

"What is the baby girl's name?" the female clerk asked, taking down the information on the computer.

"Yukiko Ayanami Ikari." Rei said.

"Mother?"

"Rei Ayanami."

"Father?"

"Shinji Ikari."

The rest of the info was basic, such as height, weight and such.

"And what is the boy's name?" the clerk asked, bringing up the second document file.

"Amwolf Sohryu Ikari." Shinji said.

"Okay. Mother?"

"Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"Father?"

"Shinji Ikari."

The clerk balked.

_The boy had two kids with two different girls?_ She thought. _At least he's taking care of them._

Within a few minutes the birth certificates were issued and the group was allowed to go home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the pair had gotten home, they were paid a visit from Kaji, who had a gift for them: two cribs for the new babies. It was his version of a late baby shower gift. By the time Kaji and Misato were finished putting the cribs together in the spare room once held alot of Asuka's things, it was time to put the babies to bed.

After putting the children to bed, an exhausted Shinji brushed his teeth and crawled into his own bed. However, a couple minutes later, he felt someone else crawl into bed with him.

"Wha... Rei? What are you doing?" Shinji asked, shocked to see the blue-haired girl crawl in next to him, but even more that she was dressed in one of Misato's shirts for sleepwear.

"Sleeping with my husband." she stated blatantly.

"WHAT?" he gasped, almost jumping out of the bed, only to hit the wall and bounce back.

"You and I have had a child, therefore, are we not married?" Rei asked with incredible naivete.

Shinji was about to say something, but quickly shuts up. Technically that was true, but they hadn't actually gotten married or anything. And while he might not have been the smartest person in the world, even he realized how bad it would be to try and raise a family with different parents who were not married.

"Rei?" Shinji asked, sinking back into the bed next to the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Rei said, using his name for the first time.

"Will you... I mean.... I do like you, Rei. A lot. Would you...."

"Yes."

"Really? You'd marry me?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course. To give our children a stable family life, being married is essential."

"Oh." he said, not really expecting that to be the answer he wanted to hear.

Rei leaned in close to Shinji and whispered something to him. "And I like you too, Shinji-kun. A lot." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Shinji blushed as the pair snuggled down into the bed.

He would never know that Misato had actually encouraged Rei to take this course of action, for both of their benefits, as well as the childrens, and made her promise never to reveal it to anyone. And Misato would never suspect that Rei would have eventually taken this course of action on her own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Like I said, this story idea came from author 1v2 who liked my writing style. However, this was only one of several ideas that I was sent. Hopefully there will be more ideas in future. Also, this is part 1 of a two-part story that I should have finished by the end of the month, with luck. Hope everyone enjoys this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EVA PARENTS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: The Eva pilots deal with their new roles as well as their own pasts. In more ways than one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

Misato grumbled as another joyful cry was heard inside the apartment she shared with her four young wards.

"Coming, coming!" the groggy voice of Shinji Ikari was heard.

Misato smiled as she heard Shinji scurry around the apartment, preforming the job he had accepted more than piloting a giant robot.

Which to her made sense.

A second crying and a second shuffling of feet told her that Rei was also up.

It made Misato smile at the thought of the blue-haired albino actually interacting socially with other people. Especially with Shinji. Though Rei being a mother had never occurred to her.

However, that thought left her with a sour mental image of the other mother in this weird little family group.

_Asuka. What am I going to do with you? That boy is your son and you won't take any responsibility for him. You ran away. Why?_ Misato thought. _Does it have something to do with... your mother?_

It would have benefitted Misato to know just how right she was.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Horaki household, breakfast)

Asuka knew that she was always welcome at Hikari's house, even with her flimsy excuse of why she was staying there and not at Misato's apartment. Asuka hadn't even given her best friend the real story as to what was going on. Then again, even she thought the whole thing was weird.

Her train-of-thought was derailed as she watched Hikari interact with her younger sisters, Kodama and Nozomu.

She watched Hikari pack their lunches into bento boxes while the two girls ate their French toast.

_Hikari makes a good mother._ Asuka thought as she drank her orange juice.

Eventually the younger girls were finished with breakfast and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Just then the phone rang. Hikari answered it.

"Horaki residence." Hikari said. "Speaking. Yes. I see. Well thank you for telling me in advance. Yes, sir. Good bye." she said, hanging up the phone. "That's weird."

"Something wrong, Hikari?" Asuka asked.

"No. But... well the teacher just called and said that Shinji and Rei wouldn't be attending class for a while. Didn't say why, just said that they would be unable to attend... for the rest of the year." she said. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Weird." Asuka said, and letting the conversation die.

"You wouldn't know why, would you?" the class rep asked.

"Nope." the redhead said dismissively.

Hikari looked back to her friend and curled her eyebrow. "You're not... concerned?"

"No. Not in the slightest." Asuka said quickly.

"O-kay. Well... we need to get ready for school."

"Right. School." Asuka said as she walked to the bathroom.

_Hmm. Something's up. Something big_. Hikari suspiciously thought as she went to get ready for school herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High, after school)

"What's up Hikari?" Asuka asked, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, just something equally weird." Hikari said, walking up to the pigtailed girl.

"Weird? How weird?"

"Toji said that he and Kensuke were asked by Miss Misato to pick up Shinji and Rei's homework assignments and bring them over after they were done with school. Well, naturally the two Stooges jumped at the chance to visit your guardian.

_Uh-oh._ Asuka gasped, realizing that the pair could find out about the babies. "Uh, you know what? How about I take the assignments to them and meet you back at home, alright?" she asked.

Hikari's eyebrows knitted for several seconds as she stared at her redheaded friend. "Asuka, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"First you come over to my house because of something that happened at your place, presumably. I get a call from school telling me that Shinji and Rei are not going to be attending the rest of the year. Then you seem anxious to go back there, but not stay. I've never been a detective, Asuka, but this is rather suspicious. Did something happen between you guys that you're not telling me?"

"I.... cannot tell you under NERV authority." Asuka said with a slightly stern face.

"Oh, no! Don't you pull that 'top secret classified' crap with me, Asuka! This doesn't sound like a top secret thing to me. If it was, there would be no way to reach either Shinji or Rei, so what is going on?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Hikari. You..." she said, snatching the printouts from the class rep. "... just go home and let me deal with this."

Without another word, Asuka ran off, leaving the class rep rather stunned.

"Hmm. SUZUHARA! AIDA!" the girl shouted.

"Yes, Class Rep!" Toji and Kensuke shouted.

"Come with me!" she huffed and marched out of the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Katsuragi/Ikari/Ayanami apartment)

Asuka had arrived at the apartment and froze right as she was about to knock on the door.

_What am I doing here? I... why am I so nervous about this? It's just a baby! A harmless, innocent, cute baby boy that..... Isn't Mine!_ She mentally screamed as she shook her head. _I can't do this. I'm going... _

"Going somewhere, Asuka?" Hikari asked with Toji and Kensuke right behind her.

"Eep!" the redhead shrieked. "Hikari! What are you doing here?"

"Getting to the bottom of this little mystery. Anything you want to tell me?" Hikari asked.

"Uh... no." Asuka said.

"Did you deliver the printouts for Shinji and Rei?" she asked.

"Uh... yes."

"You mean the ones you're still holding?" Kensuke asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh! Would you look at the time!" Asuka said.

Knock, Knock! Hikari knocked on the door.

"Hikari!" Asuka cried, jumping in between the girl and the door.

"What is with you, Devil Girl?" Toji asked. "You get a bug up your ass or something?"

"TOJI AKIO SUZUHARA, That Was Incredibly Rude!" Hikari snapped.

Toji gulped.

"Whoa! Three names! Not good!" Kensuke grinned.

Suddenly, the door opened and the quartet were greeted by Misato, who smiled at the trio while then glaring at Asuka.

"Well... look who finally came home." Misato said in a condescending tone.

"Don't start, Misato." Asuka hissed.

"Oh, I intend to, Asuka. You had responsibilities here, but instead of facing them, like Shinji and Rei, you ran away because you got scared." she said, towering over Asuka.

"Now what a minute!" Hikari spoke up. "You have no right to talk to Asuka like that! She'd never run away from her responsibilities!"

Misato looked over at Hikari and then as Asuka before sighing in exasperation. "You didn't tell her, did you, Asuka?"

"There's nothing to tell, Misato. Nothing at all!" she hissed at the woman.

"Oh really? Come on in everyone... and meet the kids." Misato said.

Toji and Kensuke went quickly inside. Hikari followed them, all the while thinking, _Meet the kids?_

Asuka, however, was dreading what was to come.

In the living room, the trio found both Shinji and Rei playing with two children, a girl with red eyes and a boy with a small puff of red hair.

Hikari quickly squealed and rushed over to see the babies up close.

"Ohhhhhhh! They're so cute! What are their names?" Hikari gushed.

"Well... this lovely lady," Shinji said, indicating the baby girl Rei held, "is Yukiko Ayanami Ikari." He then turned to the boy he was holding. "And this rowdy lad is... Amwolf Sohryu Ikari."

Everyone in the room, including Asuka, gasped.

"You named the girl after Ayanami?" Kensuke asked.

"And named the boy after Sohryu?" Toji gasped.

"Well, it's only right to name them after their parents." Misato said, causing Asuka to wince.

A dead silence sailed through the apartment, until all three of their school mates exploded.

"WHAT?!!!!" Hikari, Toji and Kensuke shouted.

"If you three will follow me into the kitchen, I'll explain this as best I can. In the meantime, Asuka can get to know her son better." Misato said as she pushed the redhead forward and lead the other three into the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Misato explained things as best she could, Asuka just stared at the giggling children in their parents arms.

"So." Shinji said to Asuka. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"How could you name him without my permission, baka?" Asuka asked, completely dodging the question.

"You left. Said you didn't want any part of him." Shinji stated. "But because he was your son, I gave him a name I thought you'd like."

"Eagle Wolf? You thought I'd like that name?" she snapped.

"Why not? Both Eagles and Wolves are strong, fierce, intimidating creatures. Alpha animals in all respects. It seems appropriate."

"Well..... yeah, I wold have chosen something better!" she stated.

"You weren't around when we named them. And I was busy taking care of them that I couldn't call you to tell you."

"Uh!" Asuka huffed and paced around the living room, hardly able to keep eye-contact with the cooing baby in Rei's arms. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Rei and I are getting married next week." Shinji said.

"WHAT??!!!!" Asuka shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Not so loud, Asuka." the boy said, trying to shield Amwolf's ears from Asuka shouting.

"Why?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Because we don't want our children to have parents who aren't married. It's enough that we had them, so it's only right that we get married to be a more stable family." Shinji said as Asuka's pacing began to increase.

However, the quick pacing and shock finally got to the German girl and caused her to faint, right on to the couch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Shinji applied a cool towel to Asuka's unconscious forehead, Hikari giggled at the exploits of the baby that was supposed to be Asuka's child.

"Oh, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch!" Kensuke gasped as the baby boy grabbed a fistful of his hair and began tugging on it.

"Yeah... he's definitely the Devil's son." Toji groaned, rubbing his nose where said baby had punched him.

While Hikari was cradling the baby girl, named Yukiko, she was also thinking back to what Misato had said to them in regards to the pairs very presence. The 'cover story' she told them was that the pair were conceived using DNA testing into experimental cloning testing in order to specially create new organs for the pilots. The experiment was accidental and as a result, two babies were born of it. When Shinji and Rei found out about it, they volunteered to take care of them.

The trio didn't seem entirely convinced, but seemed to accept her explanation for now, right as they heard Asuka scream and then a heavy 'thud' that marked her as fainting.

She was still asleep when Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto, Shigeru and Kaji came by the apartment in order to give the parents a baby shower. It took Hikari and Misato to get Asuka into her room, and while she slept, everyone got acquainted with the two new arrivals.

But it was after a while that Shinji, with a little prompting from Hikari and some advice from Misato, that Shinji and his son headed into Asuka's room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The gentle cooing of Amwolf feeding from his bottle caused Asuka to stir from her slumber. When she looked over and saw Shinji sitting on the chair in her room, she froze.

"Hi, Asuka. Have a good sleep?" Shinji asked softly.

Asuka didn't answer at first, just staring at the baby in Shinji's arms.

"Asuka? Are you alright?"

"I.... I.... I don't know." she said as she sat herself up.

Shinji sighed and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed next to the redhead, baby boy still in his arms.

"Asuka.... I know this is a pretty big shock to you, but... I have to know. Why... why did you run?" he asked.

"I didn't know at first. Until I.... I thought about it, and.... well..... it's because.................... because it reminded me of my mother. When she died."

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

Asuka was silent for a few more seconds, until she finally broke down and told Shinji everything. About how she was only four years old when she was told that she was going to be a robot pilot, and that when she went to tell her mother about what happened.... she found that she had hung herself.

At hearing this Shinji was silent for several seconds.

"I.... I'm sorry, Asuka. I didn't know." he said somberly.

"I never told anyone about it. I hadn't thought about it after all these years." she said, finally turning to stare at the little boy in Shinji's arms.

"And that's why you ran away? Why you.... didn't want to be a mother? Because of what happened to your mother?"

"My mother was part of the team that created the Eva's, Shinji! I... I just couldn't deal with the fact that.... I've had more exposure to the Eva's than she did, and... look where it got her, right? I mean, seeing your own mother kill herself isn't something I want my children to see. I just thought that... maybe.... one day I would be past it, but... not now."

"I see. I understand. I was only four when I lost my mother too."

Asuka turned and looked at Shinji.

"You too?" she asked as he nodded.

"I saw her die in the experiment used to create Unit-01, and.... after all these years I never thought about it. But I can't......"

"Can't what?"

"I never wanted to be a pilot, Asuka. You know that, right?"

"I..... I guess." she said, feigning ignorance about his unwilling desire to pilot the Eva's.

"I never wanted to be a hero, or save the world. All I ever wanted... was a family. People whom I could love and care for and... who would love me in return. I mean, I... didn't expect on having a baby right now, but... this is what I want. And I'm going to keep this baby, and Yukiko, for as long as I can."

Asuka turned to look at Shinji, seeing the devotion that was written all over his face. The strength of character, the dedication, the care. She blushed at how handsome it made him look.

She turned her head when Shinji turned to look at her.

"Asuka..... would you like to hold your son?" he asked.

"What?" she gasped. "I.... I mean.... what if I drop him, or hold him too tight, or..."

"You're the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!" Shinji stated, gently overriding his concern. "There isn't anything you can't do, right?"

For the first time in her life, Asuka smiled a genuine smile towards the Third Child.

"Come to mama, baby." she smiled as she held out her arms.

Gently handing over the boy to his mother, Shinji just smiled at the adorable scene the pair made.

Asuka cradled the boy in her arms like she was a natural. Supporting his head against the crook of her elbow, his body traveling the length of her arm, as her left hand held the bottle for him to keep feeding.

"That's right, drink it all up. You're gonna be a big, strong boy some day." she said to the boy.

Shinji just smiled at the mother and son, finally glad that Asuka finally got to meet him.

"He looks like me." Asuka said softly as she held the hungry baby.

"He acts like you too." Shinji said, remembering Amwolf punching Toji's nose.

Asuka made a mental note to ask him how he acted like her. But later.

"You know, Shinji.... I have to say... you are terrible at name choosing." she said.

"I guess." he said with a shrug.

"I would have chosen something better. Something stronger." she declared.

"We can get his name changed."

"First thing in the morning then."

"Right."

The pair just stared at the baby, until a soft knock on the door came from the other side.

"Shinji-kun?" Misato said, poking her head pas the door.

"Yes, Misato?" Shinji asked.

"You..... might want to come out here. Like.... now." she said with a slightly pale expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked.

"That depends." was all she said.

Curious, Shinji, Asuka and baby Amwolf stepped into the hallway as Misato pointed towards the front door of the apartment.

At first Shinji didn't see anything unusual, except that Commander Fuyutsuki was standing in the door way in a black coat and hat. He removed his hat and nodded to Shinji before stepping to the side to reveal another person behind him.

The second he did, Shinji's heart jumped up into his throat. Asuka moved out behind him and followed his gaze, taking a few seconds to realize why he was so shocked.

"Hello, Shinji-kun. I've missed you so much." Yui Ikari said with a warm smile on her face.

Shinji's world faded to black as the ground rushed up to meet his face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope that's enough of a cliffhanger for you all! I wanted to give everyone something to look forward to in the next chapter.

Also, I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed. Most of it was spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Not much I can say about this, except that I know I was long overdue for an update, and for that I'm sorry. Hope everyone enjoys this.

And as always I hope everyone will leave me a good review.


End file.
